Certain mono- and diesters of polytrimethylene ether glycol (“PO3G esters”) have properties that make them useful in a variety of fields, including as lubricants, as disclosed in commonly owned U.S. application Ser. No. 11/593,954.
Specific properties are desired in lubrication oils, such as viscosity suitable for a specific application, low pour point, high load carry capacity, low wear properties, and high extreme pressure (EP) protection along with good coefficient of friction. Neither PO3G ester nor PO3G neat fluids have most of the desired properties. For example, PO3G esters have very good fluid properties such as low viscosity and pour point but poor wear and extreme pressure protection, whereas PO3G polymers exhibit poor fluid properties (high viscosity and pour point) as a result of crystalline nature. Therefore, there is a need to tailor the properties of the final lubrication oils comprising these fluids.
The present invention is directed to specific lubricant compositions based on such PO3G esters.